The Grinning Man
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: The Saturdays and their enemies come across the Grinning Man. Argost eventually discovers the terrible truth about him.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

THE GRINNING MAN

V.V. Argost sat at the dinner table while observing his servant bringing his chicken dinner.  
A rare concerned expression appeared on his fanged face when he collapsed on the floor. ''Munya!'' he exclaimed before helping him stand. He seemed worried as he observed the other man's pale skin and exhausted look on his gaunt face. ''Will you be able to help me capture the Grinning Man for Weird World this evening?'' The silent manservant's shoulders slowly ascended.

Argost stared at the food that was on the floor and watched him clean it up. ''I suppose I should have my dinner delivered before we search for the Grinning Man'  
He became concerned again when Munya started to cough uncontrollably. He seemed skeptical while observing his forced smile. ''You're willing to continue protecting me in case we come across the Saturday family?'' He put his arms around his waist before smiling.

''You really are a loyal servant. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.  
I hope to spend my remaining days with you, my constant companion.'' He released him before ordering his dinner and contacting two assistants. He was a bit surprised when they all arrived at the same time several minutes later. All three men sat down before eating while Munya approached them.

The strange man turned to his servant. ''I don't need anything right now, Munya'' he informed him. ''He doesn't look so well'' Doyle muttered. ''That's why I wanted both of you to help me capture the Grinning Man for my Weird World show.'' ''I see. Are you going to eat all of the vegetable lo mein?'' the younger man wanted to know. ''Help yourselves to the extra lo mein.''

Both mercenaries removed their masks before wolfing down the free food. Van Rook ceased eating when Munya accidentally coughed on him. ''Please conceal your mouth when you cough!'' Argost said to him. He scowled when the Russian aimed his wrist blaster at the sick servant.  
''Harm him and you won't see a single penny tonight!'' he hissed. Leonidas lowered his arm before continuing to eat.

Meanwhile, the Saturdays walked towards the fence near the NJ Turnpike in Elizabeth, New Jersey.  
''This is the home of the Grinning Man, right?'' Zak inquired. ''That's correct'' Doc replied.  
''I would be so freaked out if someone just stood there and grinned at me all the time'  
his son admitted. He frowned while viewing Fiskerton's fanged smile. ''Very funny, Fisk'  
he muttered.

Zak and his family were alert when a shadow appeared in front of them. ''It's him!'' he whispered. His dark eyes were wide at the sight of a smiling man who wore green coveralls with a black belt. The strange being's complexion happened to be dark. His eternal smile wasn't the only bizarre feature. He also did not have ears, hair, or a nose!

The Saturdays continued to stare at the Grinning Man until Argost, Van Rook, and Doyle stepped out of the shadows. The villains stood on the right side of the cryptid.  
''Greetings and bien venue, Saturday family!'' Argost spoke. ''Where's the spider guy'  
Zak wanted to know. He viewed his enemy's sad expression. ''Munya isn't feeling very well this evening.''

Van Rook's mask concealed his frown. ''Why are you smiling? There's nothing funny!'' he said to the Grinning Man. His employer smiled while the tips of his fingers touched one another.  
''Weird World's ratings will go through the roof once you are revealed!'' he hissed. ''Cool! I can't wait to watch that episode!'' the youngest Saturday exclaimed. ''ZAK!'' Doc and Drew shrieked. Their son's smile disappeared before he looked ashamed.

V.V. Argost was about to order the mercenaries to capture the cryptid until his servant approached him very slowly. ''Why aren't you in bed?'' he wanted to know while turning to face him. He blushed when the ill man embraced him for what seemed like an eternity.  
He gasped while glancing at the Grinning Man who vanished before everyone's eyes. He returned his affection yet looked very distressed since he finally understood why the creature appeared. The tears departed from his golden eyes while his constant companion died in his pale arms. ''You knew you were going to die tonight so you held me as a way of saying farewell'  
Argost whispered to him. Munya looked exactly like the Grinning Man now.

THE END 


End file.
